New Life
by MunchkinGirl93
Summary: Bella Swan is the girl that everyone wants to be. Shes popular and shes dating the captain of the football team. She has a perfect life. To bad its not the life she wants. Shes finally had enough and with the Cullens by her side she can finally be herself
1. Getting Out

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own the Twilight characters. Please read and review, I would really appreciate your feedback.**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

My name is Isabella Swan, well Bella for short. Here I am stuck at one of the many parties I have to attend to. I guess you could say I'm the girl that everyone wants to be. You know the one that's insanely popular, dating the captain of the football team, and has her own group of followers. I love my life, or that's what I let everyone think.

"Bella, Baby are you even listening to me" said my boyfriend Nathan, breaking me out of the trance I was in.

"Of course I'm listening to you"

"Whatever, I don't even know why I put up with you." He replied. Nathan's a jerk with an ego the size of Mount Everest. I know the only reason he's with me is to show me off, or to show all the other guys that ' He's the man, and can get any girl he wants' his words not mine.

Since he went back to flirting with one of his many girls that he has on the side, I was free to continue the thoughts I had earlier. I know your probably thinking why haven't I broken up with him. Tell you the truth I really don't know why I haven't. I guess I'm scared, being with him and being the most popular girl in school is all I have ever known. I don't know if I can handle going against them because lets be honest high school is like survival of the fittest if your not with them your against them. But honestly I don't know if it's worth it. I mean being popular has its perks but I don't know if it's actually worth giving up being me. I guess what I'm saying is that I'd rather have no friends and be me than be surrounded by hundreds of people that don't know the real me. I bet you half the people I hang out with don't even like me, there only hanging out with me to be considered cool.

I guess my thoughts and the fact that this party is particularly bad triggered my decision. I'm sick of this and I plan on getting out of this stupid life that I've created for my self as soon as possibly. Of course that's easier said than done. Step 1: Get The Hell Out Of This Party!

Only problem is that I came here with Nathan, so I have to get him to take me home. I found him in the corner making out with one of my so called friends. I mean god does he even care that me, his girlfriend, is at the same party.

"Nathan!" no response.

"Nathan I swear to God if you don't turn around I'm going to castrate you" I know that was harsh but hey I've put up with this for too long. Plus it got his attention.

"What the Fuck do you want Bella?" said Nathan

"Can you take me home?" I replied. Trying with all my might to be polite.

"Are you kidding me we just got here. We'll leave when I say so, not when you want to. If you want to go that bad why don't you walk your ass home!"

I can't tell you how much the pissed me off. I yelled something about us being over and he can go to hell. So here I am walking the four miles to my house. I could have asked someone else to take me home but I wasn't in the mood to have to sit in a car with one of my so called friends.

Somewhere during those thoughts a silver Volvo, with about five people in it, pulled up next to me.

**Edward's Point of View**

You would think that I've killed millions of people to deserve the night I've had. My sisters Alice and Rosalie, well my adoptive sisters, decided that they wanted to go clubbing. That's were the night took a turn for the worst. I tried to get out of it but going against Alice is slightly terrifying.

So Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and myself piled into my Volvo. Emmet and Jasper are my adoptive brothers. Also Emmet is dating Rosalie, and Jasper is dating Alice. That is another reason I dislike going out with my sibling there all together and so much in love, but I'm the odd man out. It's not like I haven't tried to get a girlfriend but I haven't been able to find someone I can connect to, someone I can actually have a conversation with. Not one of those bimbos at my school that throw themselves all over me. I guess you can say I'm good looking but not to the extent that they think.

"Edward, did you at least have a little bit of fun?" asked Alice. I love Alice, but I would love her more if she stopped trying to fix my life. My life doesn't need fixing; I'm perfectly fine with it.

"Alice, honestly no, you know I hate going to clubs and watching you guys dance. And before you say it you know I'm not interested in any of the girls that hang out at clubs."

"Come on Edward she's just trying to help you… Wow, hey wait isn't that Bella Swan we just passed. Edward Stop!" said Emmet.

I reluctantly slowed to a stop, about two blocks ahead. I really hope they don't suggest that we give her a ride. I really don't want Bella Swan the queen of the bimbos to ruin my night any farther.

"Edward we have to give her a ride, we can't just leave her out here, it's a four mile walk to town." said Rosalie.

"Guys I really don't want to have to deal with her" I replied knowing very well that I wasn't going to win this argument but I sure as hell am not going to give up with out a fight.

"Get over yourself, she's actually nice compared to the people she hangs out with. I had to do an English project with her and I think she's judged unfairly." said Jasper.

"Plus its like 40 degrees out her she'll freeze." said Emmet

"Fine, let's get this over with" I may have to give her a ride but that doesn't mean I have to like her.

"Yay! Hey Emmet get in the back so she can sit up front" said Alice.

I turned around and pulled up right next to her, she must have been deep in thought because she didn't even realize that we were here. So I rolled down my window and yelled out to her.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" I said once I finally got her attention. She seemed hesitant but accepted nonetheless. Even though I'm determined not to like her I can't deny that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has long brown hair, these wide brown eyes that seemed to go on forever, and the most perfect lips I've ever seen; they were pink and plump and the looked so soft… God I wonder what they would feel like when kissed. Wait did I just think that, no I cant like her. I just have to think of something else. Of course Alice was being particulary observant during the time of my thoughts so she saw the way I looked at her and now she has that damned looked on her face. I just know she's going to try to hook us up.


	2. New Friends

**Bella's Point of View**

I was debating if I should accept the ride. I was always taught never to accept a ride from a stranger, but I couldn't really call them strangers. I'm pretty sure they go to my school. Plus I really didn't want to walk the rest of the way to my house.

"Um sure, if it's not too much trouble?" I said while I nervously slid into the front seat.

"Of course, it's no trouble. I'm Alice, Your Bella right?" I nodded in response. Not really knowing what to say to her. I get really shy around people I don't know. But Alice seemed friendly enough. She kind of looked like a pixie; she was only about 5 feet tall, and she had this crazy hair that kind of went everywhere it was only to her shoulders but it fit her features perfectly.

"Ok well this is Rosalie" she pointed the blonde that well looked like a supermodel, need I say anymore. " This is Emmet" she pointed to a big guy, not big as in fat but as in muscular. He would be really intimidating if he didn't have this giant goofy looking grin on his face. " This is Jasper" I remember Jasper from my English class, he was really nice. He was tall and had this dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "And finally this is Edward" she pointed to the guy who was driving, and lets just say the words that come to mind are drop dead gorgeous. He had bronze hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. He also had these piercing green eyes that I could get lost in.

His eyes snapped up while I was staring at him. When I realized he caught me staring, I blushed and moved my hair so it was blocking part of my face. That's one of the things I hate about myself my ability to blush at the drop of a hat.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Thanks for picking me up" I said quietly, but they all seemed to hear me just fine.

"Hey no problem, don't worry about it. But if you don't mind me asking why were you walking?" asked Emmet.

"I just finally had enough of everything, and had to get out of that party. Since my boyfriend or now my ex-boyfriend is an asshole, he wouldn't take me home. And I really didn't feel like asking anyone so I just decided to walk home." I replied.

" Had enough of what?" asked Edward. Speaking for the first time since I got in the car.

I considered lying to them but I just felt comfortable with them so I decided just to tell them the truth. " I've had enough of all of it. The parties, the people, just everything. I've had enough of having to pretend to be the person they want me to be, not the person I really am. I got tired of the meaningless conversation and the petty things that they live for. I got tired of being treated like shit by a boyfriend that I don't even like anymore. And I'm really fed up with my so called friends that are nice to me to my face, and talk shit about me behind my back." I stopped to take in the much needed breath.

"Fuck, I really wasn't expecting that" said Rosalie.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me. When I looked up my brown eyes connected with his green eyes. He had the strangest expression it was mixed between surprise and curiosity. I heard someone clear there throat, effectively breaking the staring contest we seemed trapped in.

"If you're so fed up with it. What are you going to do to change it?" Said Alice. She didn't say it in a mean or accusing way, she said it in a way that made me feel like she was genuinely curious about my answer.

"I'm not really sure, but I think I'm kind of already out of their circle, in a way at least."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper.

"Well think about, I broke up with Nathan, so that gives Jessica her excuse not to like me. Because I honestly think that the only reason that she pretended to like me was because I was dating him, and if Jessica doesn't like me then her group of friends will follow her like the group of mindless idiots that they really are."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Rosalie. After everyone stopped laughing at my comment of them being mindless idiots, because in all honesty it's without a doubt 100% true.

"It's a good thing, a really good thing. Hell it's a fucking awesome thing" I said. Not being able to stop the grin that was appearing on my face. "I think it's the best choice I've ever made. I'd much rather be alone and happy, then surrounded by hundreds of people and unhappy."

It was silent for a moment, but then Alice reached forward and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You know your never really alone." she said with a smile that made me feel like I just made a new group of friends. A group of friends that actually cared about me.

"Hey, were all going to the mall tomorrow to get new clothes for school. Do you want to come?" asked Rosalie. Breaking the comfortable silence the car overtook.

"Um, I really wouldn't want to impose on you guys" I replied, but on the inside I really wanted to go. It's not that I liked shopping it's just that I really wanted to spend more time with them. Especially Edward, I felt this strange need to get to know him more. He hardly spoke in the car but I felt this strange connection to him.

Emmet let out this loud, booming laugh "I think I speak for all of us when I say get used to hanging out with us. You're not going to impose; you actually seem to fit in with us well." He said with a smile that made me feel like he actually meant it. When I looked around the car I noticed everyone had similar smiles. Well except for Edward, he seemed to be deep in thought about something.

But before I could figure out what we pulled up in front of my house. I said goodbye to them, and confirmed the plans for tomorrow before running in side.

Once I got to the safety of my room, without the presence of the Cullen's I couldn't help but be overtaken by sadness. I was thinking about everything I lost, not the present but the past. In the past when it all first began I really did love my life and I really did love Nathan but as the years went by I slowly started to hate it. I guess I was sad for the happiness I lost. But even in the midst of all that sadness I couldn't help but be excited about tomorrow. I had a feeling the Cullen's were going to be those friends that you keep with you forever.


	3. Scheming

_**Hello, guys I would really appreciate reviews so I know if I should continue with the story or try something else. =)**_

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up a little after 6, unable to sleep anymore because I found myself so excited for today that I was actually getting hyper. Usually I'm not a morning person, so I can't blame my dad for the surprised look he had on his face when I came down stairs. My dad's name is Charlie; he's the police chief of this small town I like to call Forks. He and my mom have been separated since I was a baby. I came to live with him during my freshman year, and have been living with him ever since.

"You're up early" said my dad.

"Umm, ya I couldn't sleep. Hey do you mind if I go to the mall today with some friends?" I asked

"Who?"

"The Cullens"

"Oh, there not your normal group of friends?" he said. I just shrugged. One of the things I love about my dad is that he doesn't pry for information. He just gets the facts and doesn't force the personal details out of you.

He just got out of his seat, kissed me on the forehead, and went to work. So now I have four hours of just waiting around. We had agreed to go at ten, something about needing an early start. Since I had so much time I really put a lot of effort in the things I was doing to get ready. I curled my hair, applied some mascara and eyeliner, and added come clear lip gloss. I ended up wearing this orange sweater dress and a pair of brown boots that went to about my I looked at the clock it was closing in on 9, I couldn't believe that it took me almost 3 hours to get ready. Since I had an hour left I settled down on the couch and started to read my favorite book, Wuthering Heights.

I was pulled out of my own little world by a knock on the door. On my way to the door I glanced at the clock and it was exactly 10, I guess their a punctual group. I opened the door to reveal a very excited looking Alice and Rosalie. Alice was dressed in a dark blue tube top and a pair of black skinny jeans. Rosalie was dressed in the shortest shorts I have ever seen and black tank top. Seeing them look so great kind of took my self-esteem down a couple of notches.

"Hi Bella. You look great. Are you ready to go?" said Alice as she stepped forward to kiss my cheek.

"Ya, I'm all set." I said after giving Rosalie a hug. We started to walk towards the driveway when I noticed this huge jeep sitting where my dad's cruiser usually sat. I guessed it was Emmets because it kind of fit his personality, plus he was sitting behind the wheel looking really excited.

"Hello Everyone." I said once I slid into the back seat. Rosalie was sitting up front with Emmet, Alice was sitting in the middle with Jasper, and that left me and Edward in the back.

Edward hadn't said a word since I got in the car, so I decided to take measures in my own hands.

"So um… How are you today Edward?" I asked getting slightly nervous, for some reason.

His head snapped up at the sound of his name, but I quickly looked the other way and mumbled a fine. After about ten minutes the silence started to get uncomfortable and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he seemed mad at me. Before I could ask him what his problem was we pulled into the parking lot and he shot out of the car.

Feeling slightly hurt by Edward's obvious dislike of me, I decided to ask Alice what was up.

"Hey Alice, did I do something to your brother to make him hate me?" I asked her once I got to where she was standing with Rosalie. When I asked her she got this look in her eye that made me get the feeling that Edward was going to get an earful when he got home, but when she turned to answer me her eyes soften.

"No, you didn't do anything; Edward's just being a jerk right now. He's really nice when you get to know him; you just have to give a chance. Believe me when I say he isn't always like that?" She replied. I didn't really want to stay on the subject so I just accepted that and we went into the mall to find Edward.

Shopping with the Cullens was probably the most fun I've had in a long time. They were crazy, but in a good way. Emmet was just downright hilarious; some of the things that came out of his mouth were so random, that you couldn't help but laugh. I even had fun arguing with Alice over her buying me clothes, I lost of course, but I wasn't going down with out a fight. One thing I kept noticing was Alice and Rosalie shooting Edward these looks that well, lets just say that I'm glad I'm on there good side because I would be terrified of them.

**Alice's Point of View**

Ugh, I couldn't believe him. I know he likes her, yet he's so damn stubborn that it's making him an idiot. Well if he wasn't going to take the first step, then I was going to take it for him. First things first I had to find Rosalie; I'm going to need reinforcements for this. I found her sitting on a bench watching our boyfriends act like five year olds with the fountain.

"Hey Rose, Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Umm, I think she went into the bookstore. Why? And why do you have that look on your face?" she asked.

"What look…oh wait never mind… Where's Edward?" I asked. I wanted to make sure he was going to come out of no where and hear my plan.

"I think he said something about the bathroom. Once again I ask why?" she asked. I could tell she was getting annoyed that I wasn't answering her questions.

"I think Edward and Bella need a little help with getting to know each other." I said in the most innocent voice I could do.

"What why would they need help in getti… Oh I see what you're trying to do. Your trying to hook them up aren't you? Before you start your evil scheme you should figure out if she even likes him."

"Aww Rose where's the fun in that. They would be perfect for each other." I said, while giving here the best puppy dog pout I have.

"Ha Ha, You know Edwards going to be really pissed at us when he finds out."

"Rosie when has that ever stopped us?" She laughed at that, and I started to explain my plan to her.

**Bella's Point of View**

Oh My God, I don't think I've ever been this tired, shopping with Alice and Rosalie is exhausting. We all decided to head back to the Cullen's house to watch a movie. I had a feeling something was up because I kept seeing Alice and Rosalie shooting each other these glances that made it look like they were up to something.

"Bella would you mind getting the extra blankets from the basement?" asked Alice

"Umm sure. Where's the basement?"

"Oh just go down the hall and it's the first door on the left." Alice said a little too nicely.

Ok, well that was odd. I made my way down the stairs and let me say this was the nicest basement I've ever seen. It was decorated as a living room and had two doors that led somewhere else; I guessed that they were a bedroom and bathroom.

"What are you doing down here?" asked an angry looking Edward, but before I could answer I heard the door leading out slam closed and a lock clicking into place_._

"Great just perfect. I'm guessing my sisters are behind this?" he said in a voice that was softer than before.

"Umm so what are we supposed to do until they let us out?"

He seemed to think over the question for a little while but he finally answered. "Well I guess we could talk, I mean if that's what you want to do?" he said a little nervously.

"Sure"

**Edward's Point of View**

God, could I have sounded more like an idiot. Just breathe in and out. I watched her as she sat on the couch. My eyes moving on there own accord raked up and down her body. She looked so good in that dress. She blushed when she noticed my lingering stare, and I even think I blushed a little at getting caught.

I was nervous about talking to her because after seeing her today with my family I realized that I had judged her unfairly. I knew I owed her an apology for my behavior but I was nervous that she wouldn't accept it.

"Bella, I would like to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you. I wasn't in the best of moods and I was taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted" she said with this brilliant smile on her face. It triggered my own smile when I realized I was the reason for that smile. "Friends?"

I knew I didn't want to be just friends with her but I would take what I could get for now. "Ya, friends" I said while flashing her a crooked grin that Alice said dazzled people.

"Do you know why they locked us down here?" she asked after a little while of just staring at me.

"Alice and Rose are probably trying to hook us up" I said while winking at her. She seemed to stop breathing when I did that. On the outside I was acting normal but on the inside I was doing a happy dance at the fact that she seemed affected by my presence.

After about an hour of us being locked down there, Emmet came in and said that he would take Bella home. My guess was that Alice and Rosalie were hiding from me. So I ran up stairs as quietly as I could and found them trying to sneak out the back door. I crept up behind them and gathered them up in the tightest hug I could give them. Once they stopped screaming I whispered thank you and went back down stairs. I fell asleep with thoughts of Bella. I think I'm falling for her but I'm not going to let Alice know that.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

It's been an hour since we locked them down there and I was seriously getting nervous because we had to let them out soon. I looked at Alice and she seemed to be thinking the same thing. I really hoped Alice had a plan because I certainly wasn't going to go down there to face Edward. I looked over at Alice again and she mouthed Emmet. I felt so stupid for not thinking of it before.

"Hey Emmet Baby, can you do me a favor?" I asked in the voice that I knew he couldn't resist.

"Sure, what do you need?" he replied

"Well, I was wondering if you could let Edward and Bella out of the basement."

"Alright…Wait why do they need to be let out?" he asked

"Well you see here's the funny part we kind of locked them down there so they would have to talk." Alice said

"You guys do realize he's going to kill you when he finds you." said Jasper, after Emmet went to go let them out.

"Umm Alice, maybe we should hide." I said.

"Ya, lets go through the back door"

We tried to be as quiet as possible on the way out, but that was kind of hard considering the house got eerily silent. We were just about to open the door when I felt an arm slip around my waist and pull me into a hug along with Alice. I don't think I've ever screamed that loud, Edward scared the shit out of us. Once we quieted down, he leaned forward and whispered thank you and was gone just as fast as he came.

"Am I hearing things or did he just say thank you?" asked a very excited looking Alice.

"You're not hearing things" I mumbled, and I swear I went deaf in my right ear because of the squeal that emitted from Alice


	4. Problems

**Bella's Point of View**

When Emmet and I first got into the car we enjoyed a comfortable silence. It wasn't until about half way there Emmet nudged me in the shoulder.

"So you and my brother?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What, oh no, it's not like that… for him at least" I said the last part more to myself, but unfortunately Emmet heard to.

"You're kidding me right. Look I've known Edward for a long time, so trust me when I say he likes you." He said looking me straight in the eye. I couldn't help but trust him but that didn't make me any less nervous.

We pulled up to my house before I could ask him anything else. I gave him a hug and said goodbye, but when I got out f the car I heard the window being lowered down. I turned around and Emmet stuck his head out the window and said 'trust me' once again before speeding off.

I got ready and slid into bed. I couldn't help but think about Edward. I really hoped what Emmet said was true.

* * *

Sunday passed without incident, I just stayed home. Now its Monday morning an hour before I have to leave for school. Today was the first day of senior year; it was also the day that I have to face Nathan and everyone. I wanted to look good so I dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a black halter top, and a pair of black boots that went over the jeans. I decided to leave my hair wavy and added some light touches of makeup.

I stepped outside and was surprised to see Nathan leaning against his black BMW.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked not even trying to be polite.

"Awww Bella, don't be that way. I just wanted to see if you wanted a ride to school?"

"Are you kidding me? You do remember we broke up right?" I asked

"Look I just want one last chance to talk to you, so we can have it settled by the time we get to school." he said. I decided just to ride with him, I mean what could it really hurt.

We arrived at school about fifteen minutes later, and let me tell you I was annoyed as hell. The entire ride over Nathan was acting like his ass of self and spent the entire ride telling me that leaving him would be the worst mistake I ever made. I got out of the car and started to walk to the campus with Nathan by my side still going on about how great he is; the boy should just date himself.

What I didn't expect was the Cullens would be standing right in the front of the school. I don't know what surprised me more the expressions on their faces or their presence. I couldn't understand why they looked sad, and I certainly couldn't understand why Edward looked pissed off. I was about to go to them when Nathan pulled on my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"What the hell Nat…" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I was in shock for a moment before I pulled back and slapped him. I expected him to let go but he only tightened his grip.

"Nathan let me go" I yelled at him. Why couldn't this boy take a hint, you think me slapping him would get the picture across.

"No Bella your mine and it's time you learned that you stupid bi…" He didn't get a chance to finish, but I'm pretty sure that he was going to call me a bitch, if Emmet hadn't pined him to the wall.

"I suggest you stay the hell a way from Bella. Unless you want to lose those pretty little arms that you need so much for football." Said Emmet in this really dark voice. Even I was a little terrified of him. Nathan mumbled out something and Emmet released him, but not without punching him. Nathan ran like he was on fire in the opposite direction. I was about to thank Emmet but I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Alice. She may be small but she's strong.

"Oh Bella are you ok" asked a very concerned Rosalie.

"Ya, I'm fine" I turned toward Emmet and gave him the tightest hug I could give. "Thanks Em"

"No problem, just tell me if he bugs you again. I'll take care of it" he said, while flexing his muscles.

"Hey Bella why were you even with him?" Jasper asked with the same sad expression he had on this morning.

"Oh, He offered to give me a ride to school. I didn't really want to but I thought it would be a good chance to cut off all ties with him." After I said this I didn't understand why they all looked relived. I was about to ask them about it but I was cut off by the bell for class. We said goodbye and headed off in different directions.

My morning classes, which were Spanish, Art, Calculus, and PE, flew by. I made my way to the cafeteria and found Rosalie and Jasper sitting at a table directly across from were I normally sat.

"Hey guys what's up" I asked as I sat down. When I looked up I could see Jessica, Lauren, and Courtney glaring at me.

"Just ignore them Bella" said Rose, following my stare. I was about to ask where everyone was but right as I opened my mouth Emmet and Alice sat down with Edward a couple feet behind them. When he saw me at the table, he froze mid step, shot me a glare, and turned around.

"What was that about" I asked, as we watched him exit the cafeteria.

"I don't kn… Shit he probably still thinks you got back together with Nathan." said Alice

"What why would he think that" I said my voice getting a little higher.

"Well in his defense it's what we all thought this morning. I forgot he left before you could explain" said Jasper.

"I… Uh… What should I do he probably hates me now." I said, as I let my head fall to the table.

"Go talk to him Bella. He may be pissed off but he doesn't hate you. I have a pretty good feeling that he's pacing outside. So GO and talk to him." said Alice.

I got up and walked toward the exit; I was slightly panicking because I didn't know what I was going to say to him. Alice was right I found him pacing a little ways a way from the cafeteria. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize I was standing behind him.

"Edward"

He jumped at the sound of my voice but quickly turned around to glare at me. "What do you want Bella. Why don't you just go back with your _boyfriend?" _He said boyfriend with disgust in his voice.

"I…" I was about to reply but he cut me off.

"I should have known that you would go back to him. God you're just like all the rest of them, you let him treat you like shit but go back to him the minute he asks."

"I didn't…" I tried to reply again but like before I was cut off by him.

"You didn't what Bella? Think about anyone else's feelings. Did you even think about how we would feel, or was that your plan get us all to love you and then forget about us on Monday." He was about to continue his rant but I had to stop him.

"Edward would you just shut the hell up" I yelled, surprising us both by my outburst. "I didn't get back together with Nathan, the only reason I was in the car with him was because I wanted to make sure it was officially over before I got to school. And Fuck you if you thought that I was going to forget about you guys when school started. I love you guys just as much as you guys love me" I had to stop to get the much needed breathe.

"You didn't get back with him"

"No I…" I was about to say something but I was cut of by Edward pushing me against the wall and forcefully kissing me. I was shocked for a moment but I soon started to move my lips with his. It was the best kiss I have ever had he was rough but gentle at the same time. I was starting to get light headed from the lack of oxygen but I wasn't going to be the one to pull away first. Edward seemed to be in the same situation because he pulled back but only far enough to lean his forehead against mine. Once my breathing slowed I looked up into his eyes. I don't think I could have looked away if I wanted to. It felt so right being there in Edwards arms.

"Bella"

"Hmmm"

"I know this is soon, but I want to know if you would be my girlfriend?" He asked while looking into my eyes.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Edward" I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face and that seemed to trigger his own smile. He leaned down once more and kissed me softly. I know we were moving fast considering we had barely started talking 3 days ago, but it felt so right that I didn't seem to care. I was about to deepen the kiss when I heard a loud girlish squeal, that meant one thing Alice.

We broke apart to see Jasper with his hand over a very excited looking Alice's mouth. I think she bit him because he winced in pain and a second later she was dancing around us.

"I knew you guys would end up getting together. Awww you guys are perfect for each other. Wait you guys are together right?" asked Alice

I blushed but nodded nonetheless. This triggered another squeal from Alice. I hid my face in his chest wondering how many times she was going to do that. I looked toward the rest of the group because they were silent through this whole thing. I was relived to see that they had giant grins on their faces. In this moment I knew that everything was going to be ok as long as I had them by my side. I just knew that senior year was going to be amazing.


	5. Busted

**Bella's Point of View**

It's been exactly a month since the day that Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, and I don't think I've ever been happier. Life with the Cullens was perfect. Of course I was on the popular group's shit list, but with the Cullens by my side I couldn't seem to care. In the month that just passed my life did a complete 180. I was actually happy. I signed up as a tutor, not because it was required but because I wanted to. I spent almost all of my time with the Cullens; they were the family that I always wanted.

"Hey guys if I tell you something will you promise not to get mad at me? I just really need your advice." I asked when we were having our girl time. I felt really bad keeping this from them. Plus I really needed their advice.

"Of course Bella. You can tell us anything." said Rosalie

"Ok, just before you freak out will you let me explain everything?" I asked hesitantly

"Bella your kind of scaring me but I promise we will listen to you." said Alice.

"Well you see I've kind of been tutoring Nathan but you have to believe me that I'm only doing it because he really needs help. I told him from the start that it wasn't a favor and that I really didn't want to help him. He knows that the only reason I'm doing it is because I don't want to be the reason for him failing. I would just feel too bad when he tried to get help." I said all in one breathe. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie just staring at me.

"Are sure those are the only reasons?" asked Alice

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I think what she's trying to say is that, are you sure that you still don't have feeling for him?" asked Rosalie.

"What, Of course, I am 100 % sure that I am over him. I wouldn't get back with him if he was the last man on earth." I said. They just stared into my eyes for a long time before they answered.

"Ok we believe you. On what did you need advice on?" said Rosalie.

"Should I tell Edward?"

"Hell No. Look if you're absolutely sure that there is nothing going on except for tutoring then don't tell Edward. He's the jealous type and it would drive him crazy. I think it would be best if you keep him in the dark on this one." Said Alice.

"Ya just keep it to yourself, unless he specifically asks you about it." Said Rosalie. I felt better once I told them about it. I guess I felt better that they would do the same thing I was doing is they were in my situation.

"Bella, what are you and Edward going to be for Halloween?" asked Alice

"Wow Alice how did you get from me tutoring Nathan to Halloween costumes." I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What we have so little time." said Alice

"Umm, Alice, You do know that Halloween is still a little under a month away right."

"Ughh, What am I going to do with you. These things have to be planned." I looked to Rosalie for back up, but she just mouthed 'go with it.'

"Ok, Then Alice could you help me pick something." I asked, knowing that I was going to regret that because once Alice got started she couldn't be stopped.

Much to my dismay we spent 3 hours locked in Alice's room going over possible costume choices. When Alice had to go to the bathroom I used it as my chance to sneak to Edwards's room. When I walked into his room I saw him laying on his bed reading a book. He looked so handsome in that moment, that I couldn't help but stare for a little while.

"See something you like Ms. Swan?" He asked not even looking up from his book. I blushed at getting caught and went over to lay by him.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Jane Eyre" He said, still not taking his eyes off the book.

" I love that book" I replied with a smile.

Edward finally put the book down. "I know that's why I'm reading it." He pulled me to him and rolled us so that he was hovering over me placing small kisses on my neck. "What do you want to do tonight?" He asked still not taking his lips from my neck.

"Actually, I can't stay; I have a tutoring secession in about 45 minutes."

"Oh, that's to bad." He said.

"I'll call you when I get home." I said. I know it was bad not to tell him but I didn't want him to worry for no reason.

I got to the library with 5 minutes to spare and as I was sitting at one of the tables I got this really weird feeling. I started to feel like this was a really bad idea, almost like something was going to happen. But before I could dwell on it to much Nathan showed up and I pushed the feeling aside.

"So what are we working on today?" He asked. We didn't bother with pleasantries or anything like that because on the first day that I tutored him we came to the agreement that we would just leave our personal lives out of it. This was strictly business, I wasn't doing him a favor, and I made sure he knew that.

"I think we'll start with math. We didn't get much done last time."

**Edward's Point of View**

"What time is it?" I asked for probably the hundredth time.

"Dude, it's only been 15 minutes since she left. MAN UP!" Yelled Emmet. I know I was acting crazy but I had a bad feeling. I know she was hiding something earlier but I didn't question her on it.

"Edward are you okay. You aren't usually this weird." asked Jasper.

"Ughh I don't know. It's just that I think Bella is hiding something from me and I guess it's making me crazy. I know it has something to do with who she's tutoring but I don't know anything else." I saw Alice and Rosalie exchange a glance but I didn't think anything about it.

"Man, you're probably just overreacting, but if it's really bugging you then go down there and see for yourself." said Jasper.

"NO!!!" screamed Alice and Rosalie at the same time.

"Why don't you want me to go down there? You know something don't you?" I knew they knew something.

"No it's just…. Um… You wouldn't want to bug her while she's tutoring." said a nervous looking Alice.

"Ok I'm going down there and you're coming with me." I grabbed their arms and pulled them to my car. I knew Emmet and Jasper were going to come to because they would be bored without us. I wanted to see for myself what they were all hiding.

I pulled into the library parking lot and ignored there last attempts at keeping me in the car. I walked through the doors and froze. There she was, my girlfriend, sitting there with her ex. I was hurt, no scratch that I felt betrayed and I was fucking pissed. I couldn't believe she was sneaking around with him behind my back. Before I could do anything Alice and Rosalie dragged me outside before we were notice by them.

"Edward, calm down, it's not what it looks like. She's just tutoring him." said Rosalie.

"What the hell. You guys fucking knew she was cheating on me with him." I screamed at them.

"Edward Man, calm down." said Emmet, but I decided to ignore him.

"No, No, No, Edward she's not cheating on you she is just tutoring him. Please believe us, she wouldn't cheat on you." pleaded Alice.

"If she wasn't cheating on me then why the hell did she not tell me?" I yelled, I accepted what they said for now, but I was still pissed that she didn't tell me.

"She just didn't want you to overreact. Look just go home wait till she's done; invite her over so you guys can talk. I'll call her dad and ask if she can spend the night. Just promise me you'll hear her out." asked Alice. I was glad that we would have all night to get this figured out. She was definitely going to get a piece of my mind when she gets there.

"Fine. Get in the car." I snapped at them.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Ok, well were done for tonight how about we continue on Monday." I said, my hour with Nathan was just about up and I couldn't be happier.

"Why don't we pick it up Saturday? I could take you out to dinner after. You know like old times." He said, I couldn't believe he was really asking me out after everything that happened.

"No Nathan. I'm sorry but things aren't like old times." I said. After saying that I walked out to my truck and just as I was about to start it I got a call from Edward.

"Hey Baby. Good timing I just got done, do you want to do something before I have to go home."

"_Just come over here, Alice already called your dad. You're spending the night."_

"Umm ok. Is everything alright you sound a little weird?"

"_Just get over here."_ After he said that he just hung up.

I was nervous driving over to the Cullen's house. I had a feeling that Edward was mad at me but I didn't know for what. I haven't done anything for him to get mad over. Unless he found out about me tutoring Nathan but how could he the only people who know are Alice and Rosalie and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't tell him.

Before I could worry anymore I pulled up to the house but before I could ring the bell I was pulled in by Alice.

"Bella we are so sorry we tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." whispered Alice.

"Wait what's going on and why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"He saw you guys. He already knew something was up and I guess our weird behavior made all the more curious, so he drove down there. And were whispering because the guys are upstairs and we don't want them to hear. Jasper and Emmet are already really mad at us for trying to cover for you." Whispered Alice.

"Oh my god, I should have just told him. Oh I'm so sorry for getting you guys in trouble."

"Don't worry about it Bella it's partially our fault too we helped you decide what to do, and just a warning he's really Mad." whispered Rosalie.

With that I turned and walked up the stairs to Edwards's room I could hear them talking and they all sounded pretty pissed. I knew why Edward was mad but I couldn't figure out why Jasper and Emmet were mad. I knocked on the door and it went silent. Jasper and Emmet opened the door and walked right passed me. I'm guessing that Alice and Rosalie weren't going to get off easy. I walked in and closed the door; I was dark in his room the only light was coming from the window. He had his back towards me but from his posture I could tell that he was pinching the bridge of his noise.

"Umm, Hi" I was going to let him be the one to bring it up so it would be easier to defend my self that way.

"How was tutoring Nathan" he yelled

"Edward I wanted to tell you b…" I was cut off by him yelling once more

"If you wanted to tell me why the fuck didn't you?"

"I didn't want you to overreact or worry. Edward I am just tutoring him nothing more." I said calmly hoping it would change his tone.

He seemed to calm down a little at hearing that. "I want you to stop tutoring him." he said

"No"

"Why the HELL not?" he yelled.

"Edward he needs my help I'm not going to just sit back and let him fail."

"I'm going to say it one more time stop tutoring him." He yelled.

"Edward you can't tell me what to do. I am not going to stop tutoring him. Please just trust me." I said. It was starting to become really hard to remain calm. I hate when people, who weren't my parent, tried to tell me what to do.

"How am I supposed to trust you when you're sneaking around behind my back." he yelled

"You don't trust me?"

"Not at this moment NO" He yelled. My patience was gone.

"Fuck You. I haven't done anything to make you even think about not trusting me. I'm not going to stop tutoring him so just get over it. I am my own person and I am going to make my own choices and if you can't accept that then don't bother talking to me until you can." I yelled as I made my way toward the door.

"Don't bother talking to me until you've come to your right mind." he yelled. I knew I was being stubborn but I couldn't help it. He pissed me off; I couldn't stand when people would try to control me. I walked to Alice's room and slammed the door. I turned to find a pissed off Alice and Rosalie. I'm pretty their conversations went similar to mine.

"Ughh guys are idiots." I said as I laid down on her bed.

* * *

**_Review Please. =)_**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Bella's Point of View**

"Tell me about it. What happened?" asked Rosalie

"Long story short, he yelled then I yelled and now where not talking. What happened with you guys?" I said.

"Well they yelled at us for keeping it from them. Then they yelled about giving you really bad advice. Now were not talking either." Said Rosalie.

"You know what makes this suck even more?" Alice asked, talking for the first time since I got in here.

"That their right." I sighed.

"Exactly." Alice said.

"Thinking back, Edward did have a right to be mad. I mean he did overreact a little but all of his arguments had a point. I shouldn't have kept it from him."

"Ya Jazz and Emmet had a point too. I don't like them yelling at us but they did have a point." sighed Rosalie.

"So how are we going to fix this mess?" asked Alice.

"Were going to have to apologize." I said.

We fell asleep shortly after. We agreed that we would apologize tomorrow after they had some time to cool off. I awoke the next morning to an empty room. I went downstairs to the kitchen and couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of me. Emmet had his arm around Rosalie and Jasper had Alice in his lap.

"I see everything went good with you guys." I said as I grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"Ya I said I was sorry, then we talked about it, and I promised I wouldn't do it again and Vola were good again." Alice giggled as she kissed Jaspers cheek.

"That's great guys. What about you Rose?"

"Well I apologized and he was still ignoring me. So I promised him make-up sex" said Rosalie.

"Ewww, Ok, It is way too early to hear that." I said "Hey is Edward awake?"

"Ya, He was up before us but he's to busy moping to come down here." said Emmet. I got up to go talk to him but something else popped in my head.

"Are you guys still mad at me?" I asked while giving Emmet and Jasper my best puppy dog pout.

"We were never mad at you Bella just a little disappointed and a little hurt that you couldn't talk to us about it." Said Jasper. I smiled at that and headed upstairs. I could faintly hear jazz playing softly. I knocked lightly and opened the door and found him sitting on his couch just looking out the window.

"Edward" nothing.

"Please Edward." still nothing.

"Ok Edward if you won't talk to me will you please just listen to me?" I asked as I went to sit by him. I got a nod in response; at least it was better than silence.

"I came up here to say I'm sorry. You were right I shouldn't have kept it from you." I said. This seemed to break him out of his cold state because he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and drew me into his side.

"I'm sorry too. I did overreact but you have to understand were I'm coming from. I don't like you tutoring him but finding out about it and then finding out that you kept it from me was just too much." He said.

"I'm going to find another tutor for him." I said.

"No Bella if you want to tutor him then tutor him. Just don't keep things from me."

"No I think it would be best if I found him a new tutor. I'm not only doing it for you but for me. Last night I realized that this isn't just tutoring for him and I don't want to get sucked into that again." I said.

"What did he do?" slightly strained I could tell that he was trying really hard to keep his voice calm.

"Edward calm down, nothing like that, he just asked me out." I said.

He relaxed at that but still said. "I don't like him." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I don't like him either. So are we ok now?" I asked.

"Ya were better than good." He said after he gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"Good, because I really didn't like being mad at you. I missed you to much."

"I couldn't even begin to tell you how I missed you last night." He mumbled against my neck.

"Let's go get some breakfast." I said while getting up.

"Wait I want to talk to you about one more thing."

"Ok shoot" I said

"Last night you said that you don't want to be the reason that he failed. I just wanted to make sure that you knew if he does fail it's all his fault. I don't want you to feel guilty over something that you can't control." He said.

"I know that now. Come on let's go I'm hungry." I said while I dragged him out of the room. When we got down stairs they were pretty much in the same position that I left them in but their faces did brighten a little when they saw that Edward and I were holding hands.

"So what's the plan for this weekend." asked Emmet

"Why don't why just kick back this weekend. You know watch a couple movies and maybe play a couple games." said Rosalie

"I like that idea. Let's watch the movie first." I said. Everyone agreed and we moved to the living room. They had so many movies that it took us forever to finally find one.

"Oh I know the perfect movie. RENT" said Alice.

"I love that movie" I said

"Me to" said Rosalie.

"Please tell me your kidding that movie is depressing" whined Emmet. Edward and Jasper seemed to agree with Emmet.

"Ok it's either RENT or Legally Blonde. You can pick?" Said Rosalie.

"Oh come on guys can't you pick a guy movie." Said Jasper.

"But Jazzy I really want to watch RENT." said Alice with that devastating pout.

"Oh man come on Jasper be strong. Fight it man. Don't give in." Yelled Emmet.

"I'm on the girl's side." sighed Jasper he was clearly not happy about this but I'm pretty sure he would do anything for Alice. Its funny how she has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Traitor." yelled Emmet and Edward at the same time.

"Guys get over it. It's 4 against 2. Suck it up." I said from the couch.

Watching movies with the Cullens was so funny. The girls would talk about the hot actors earning glares from the guys. The guys would groan at the girly moments earning shushes from the girls. We basically spent all day in the living room. We even slept in there because we were too lazy to get up and go upstairs. Sunday passed the same except instead of watching movies we played games.

* * *

Much to my dislike Monday morning came and we actually had to leave the house.

I have to remember not to spend the night at the Cullen's house on Sundays because that meant that Alice is there to force me into whatever outfit she likes.

We got to school with time to spare; so I decided that I would go find Nathan and tell him that he was going to get a new tutor. Edward had wanted to come with me but I convinced him to let me take Alice and Rose instead. We found him leaning against a tree.

"Nathan, I'm not going to be your tutor anymore but I called a friend and she's going to take over. She's really good so you don't have to worry." I asked hoping he would just accept that but who was I kidding that wasn't going to happen.

"It's Cullen isn't it." he asked

"What?" I asked

"He told you not to tutor me didn't he. What he can't take a little competition."

"If you think there's a competition then your delusional." sneered Rosalie.

"OOO defensive. Wh…"

"Nathan, Drop it. There's no competition. I came over here to tell you about your new tutor. Now that I have were leaving." I said and turned to walk away not even giving him a chance to reply.

"God Bella, What did you ever see in him." asked Rosalie once we got back to where the guys where waiting.

"Tell you the truth I have no idea. Would you accept the answer I was young and stupid." I sighed.

"How did it go?" asked Edward.

"As well as can be expected." I said

"Oh hey Eddie apparently there's a competition. You should watch out." laughed Alice.

"One don't call me Eddie, and two what competition?" He asked

"He thinks there's a competition between you and him." Said Rosalie.

"Don't worry you've already won. He's just to slow to get that." I said. He smiled at that and kissed me on the lips.

"Ok, as much as I want to watch you guys make-out. We have to get to class. So break it up already." Laughed Emmet. We reluctantly broke apart and headed towards class.

* * *

**_And the Drama is over. I don't like having them fight but it would get kind of boring if there weren't ups and downs. Anyway Please review and tell me what you think._**


	7. Halloween

**Bella's Point of View**

Halloween was fast approaching and I still haven't decided on a costume. We decided we would do couples costumes, but Edward is being no help. He just keeps saying 'I'll be whatever you want to be'. So not only do I have to go to the stupid Halloween Dance; I have to pick the costumes as well. This is going to be stressful.

"What did you guys decide on for costumes?" I asked Alice and Rose. We were at the mall with the guys, but at the moment we were in the bathroom waiting for Rose to finish touching up her make-up.

"Well me and Emmet are going as pirates**(Picture on Profile).** He basically let me pick whatever I wanted for him, his only demand was that it had to have a sword." said Rose.

"And Jasper and I are going as gangsters**(Picture on Profile).** I think deep down Jazz knew that he didn't really have a choice, so he just went along with whatever I chose." Said Alice. "What are you and Edward going to go as?"

"Umm…I don't know yet." I said

"Bella you're kidding right. The dance is two days away." said Alice.

"I know, I just can't think of something." I replied.

"It's ok we still have time. Let's head over to costume store and we'll find something." said Rosalie. We got out of the bathroom, but we couldn't find the guys so we decided to go on with out them.

It was a fairly large costume store, but the thing that discouraged me is that most of the costumes didn't cove much.

"Oh I've got it what about police officers." said Alice.

"Show me the costume first. Then I'll decide." I replied. The costume wasn't too bad; it was too short for my liking but it didn't show too much on the top, so I was ok with it. We decided to head down to the food court. Then call the guys to meet us up over there. Alice and Rose were going to get the food and call the guys while they were in line so all I had to do was watch the table. Not long after they left this blonde haired guy came up to me. He wasn't bad looking he just wasn't my type.

"Is your name Summer?" He asked in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"Umm, No, Why."

He scooted a little closer and said "Cause you are HOT!" while trying to put his arm around me.

"Sorry but I'm not interested." I said while moving to the next seat. I cant believe he used that pick up line on me.

"It's ok. You don't have to lie; I know you're into me. By the way my name's Mike." he said while once again scooting closer to me. You think this guy would get the hint. What's with guys thinking that no means yes.

"Well, Uhh, Mike I actually have a boyfriend" I said while once again moving to the next seat. I really hope this guy leaves soon.

"Oh really now. Where's this boyfriend of yours?" he asked. I sighed and looked up to tell him to go away, but that wasn't needed because I looked up to find Edward standing behind his chair, glaring at the back of his head.

"Right behind you" said Edward in a menacing tone. The look on Mikes face was hilarious; he looked terrified.

"I was just…"

"You were just leaving." said Edward in the same tone, as he walked to sit by me, glaring at Mike the entire time. Mike bolted from his seat and my group of friends started cracking up. I guess they were near by to see the whole exchange happen.

"I'm sorry Bella we were going to help but it was just too funny watching you move from seat to seat." laughed Rosalie when she got to the table. Everyone, except Edward, laughed at that. I looked over to see why he wasn't laughing and I saw him with his elbow on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't even leave you alone, without you getting hit on." He said, after he let out a breathe.

"Well then I guess your just always going to have to be by my side." I whispered in his ear.

"That can be arranged." he said with that crooked grin, I love so much.

* * *

The day of the Halloween Dance was finally upon us. It was on a Saturday; so we didn't have to go to school but unfortunately for me that meant that Alice had all day to play Bella Barbie. The Dance started at 6 and ended at 10, but Alice insisted we start getting ready at 12. So that leaves me with 6 hours of being tortured by Alice and Rosalie.

"Are you done yet?" I whined. I have been sitting in the same spot for 3 hours and my legs were starting to get numb.

"We would be done faster if you stopped squirming around." said Rosalie. She was doing my hair while Alice was doing her make-up.

"I can't help it. I lost all feelings in my legs hours ago. I don't even see the point it's just a high school dance." I said.

"Bella it's our last year of high school dances. Why not go all out for it." said Alice.

At 7 we were finally done with getting ready. As much as I don't want to admit it; they ended up doing a really good job, we looked hott but I was still extremely nervous.

"I don't know about this costume guys." I stated nervously.

"What are you talking about? You look hott Bella. Trust me if I was into girls I would totally be turned on by you." laughed Rose.

"Ya Bella, Don't worry about it and trust us when we say you look great." said Alice

"Ok" I mumbled looking down.

"No 'Ok' isn't good enough I want to hear you say It." said Rosalie.

"Say what?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"You know what, but in case you have short term memory loss, repeat after me. I Bella Swan look Hot." said Rosalie.

"Guys were already an hour late. Don't make me do this" I said

"Say it or I'll come over to your house every morning before school to pick what you're going to wear." Alice threatened.

"I'll lock my door." I replied stubbornly but I knew Alice would find away around the door.

"Bella you and I both know that a door isn't going to stop me. Now say it." said Alice.

"Fine, I Bella Swan look Hot. Happy now." I snapped while they just laughed. "Can we go now were already late." I said once they stopped laughing.

"Bella we never really planned on leaving at 6. We just told you that so you wouldn't complain as much about the time we started to get ready at." said Rosalie.

I was about to reply but I was distracted by the guys in their costumes. They all looked hot but I have to say that Edward looked the best. You can call me biased but I don't care he was rocking the policeman costume. It fit his body so well; the blue shirt fit him in all the right places and just something about him made me incapable of forming complete sentences.

"You look beautiful, Love." I blushed at two parts of his statement; first he called me love and second because I was self-conscious in this costume. My costume consisted of a skin tight blue dress that matched Edwards shirt and a blue police hat that matched the one he had on his head. I looked around the room, everyone ones costume seemed to match their partners perfectly. Emmet had on a long sleeve shirt that was black on his chest and white on his arms, black and red stripped pants, a pair of leather boots, a bandana thing, an eye patch, and finally he had the sword he wanted so much. Rosalie's costume was similar to Emmet's. Hers consisted of a black and red dress that had black lacy material under it to make it poof out, a pair of knee high black boots, fishnet stockings, and a black lacy pirate hat. Jasper had on a black pin stripped, double breasted suit, a black shirt with a white tie under the jacked, a fedora, and a toy Tommy-gun. Alice's was almost exactly like Jaspers except that hers was a black pin stripped dress that zipped up from the front, a black fedora, fishnet stockings and a toy Tommy-gun.

"Well I can easily say that we are going to be the hottest people there." said Emmet happily.

"Are you guys sure these costumes are ok. Isn't there a dress code or something." I asked nervously.

"Please Bella, the teachers never enforce the dress code because they know it's useless. I promise you that there are going to be girls with way less clothing then we have on." said Rosalie encouragingly. I think she could tell that I was still nervous about people seeing me in this costume.

I was thankful that Rosalie was right. Some of the other girl's costumes made mine look conservative. Most of the girls looked like they went home put on their underwear and left the house. I can't believe their parents actually let them out of the house in that. I know if my dad saw what I was wearing he would probably have a heart attack. He would probably send me to a convent if he saw me in one of their costumes.

I was surprised that I actually had a good time. We danced as a group, as couples, and just the girls. Once I got over the embarrassment of dancing in public; I found out that I was a pretty good dancer. When we got tired of the dance Emmet decided he wanted to go trick or treating. It was still pretty early so there were bound to be a few houses still awake. We followed Emmet to every house he wanted to go to and they would either open the door laugh at the fact that 6 eighteen years olds were trick or treating and give us candy or open they door mutter something about today's youth and close the door. About half way through trick or treating I learned that candy for Emmet is a big NO. The boy was getting more hyper then Alice. He was practically bouncing in place. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

By they time we got home it was close to 1 in the morning. The night before Alice told me that her parents where finally coming back from their vacation so we were going to have to stop staying out so late, or be sneakier about it. I was extremely nervous about Edwards parents coming home; I didn't know if Edward wanted them to meet me or not and if he wanted to then I would have to actually meet them. I really hope they like me but right now I couldn't worry about it to much because we had one important task, Get Emmet to Calm Down, talk about mission impossible.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry but im not going to continue this story I'm just not feeling it anymore and I don't want to write something that I dont like myself. Once again im sorry but I hope you'll still give my future stories a chance.


	9. Check it out

I know I'm not writting anymore, but my friend is now starting. So check out her stories **Journey to the Past** and **One Step at a Time**. Her name is **Bubbles a.k.a. B**


End file.
